Il tord du cul !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Lors d'un retour de mission, Sai remarque un détail qui va provoquer l'amusement de Kakashi et des sueurs froides à Sakura. Humour.


**Titre** : Il tord du cul !

 **Fandom** : Naruto.

 **Pairing** : No couple, ou vague Naru/Sasu.

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf cette idée qui est à moi !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Droit.

 **Résumé** : Lors d'un retour de mission, Sai remarque un détail qui va provoquer l'amusement de Kakashi et des sueurs froides à Sakura. Humour.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Il tord du cul !**

Les oiseaux pépiaient allégrement dans les arbres de la forêt entourant Konoha. Les lapins gambadaient gaiement dans les buissons, se levant sur leurs pattes arrières pour renifler dans l'air les odeurs inconnues qui se promenaient près d'ici. Les écureuils se coursaient joyeusement dans les branches touffues, indifférents aux bruits de conversations qui se rapprochaient.

Sur le chemin, Naruto et Sasuke avançaient côte à côte, se disputant pour une broutille quelconque. Les suivant à quelques pas de distances, Kakashi, Sakura et Sai observaient amusé le duo devant eux. Depuis la fin de la guerre et le retour de Sasuke au village, les deux garçons étaient inséparables, même s'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

Sai fronça les sourcils et fixa son attention sur un détail perturbant. Après quelques minutes d'observation intense, il en conclut que oui... décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Décidant de faire part de ses préoccupations aux deux autres membres de l'équipe sept, Sai rompit le silence du trio.

\- Sasuke s'est blessé dernièrement ?

\- Hm ? Non. Enfin si mais c'était des égratignures. Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sakura surprise.

\- Je trouve qu'il marche bizarrement, expliqua Sai.

\- Ah ? Je ne vois pas, répondit Sakura après quelques secondes à regarder le brun quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Si, Sai a raison, intervint Kakashi. Il ne marche pas comme d'habitude.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et fixa attentivement Sasuke, ou plus exactement ses jambes et son postérieur. Près d'elle, Sai développa sa réflexion :

\- Habituellement il marche de manière assez rigide. Là... Je ne sais pas comment le dire vraiment... mais il ne marche pas droit en fait.

\- Il tord du cul, observa Kakashi amusé.

\- Oh ! souffla Sakura. Effectivement...

Oui maintenant que Kakashi et Sai le lui avait dit, elle aussi remarqua le léger déhanché de Sasuke.

\- Il a peut-être fait un faux mouvement, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ou il est constipé... ou a la diarrhée, proposa Sai s'attirant les foudres de Sakura.

\- Ou il s'est assis sur quelque chose de droit et dur, ricana Kakashi.

Sai haussa les sourcils surpris avant de demander :

\- Vous pensez qu'il a une sexualité ? Je suis persuadé qu'il est complètement asexué moi.

Sakura s'étouffa avec sa salive et s'apprêtait à protester, quand Kakashi l'interrompit :

\- Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Naruto. D'après ce que j'en sais, ils passent très régulièrement la nuit ensemble. De là à dire qu'ils ne font pas que dormir...

\- Ils discutent, s'offusqua Sakura. Ils rattrapent le temps perdu ! Jamais Sasuke ne laisserait Naruto ou qui que ce soit lui faire ça !

Sai et Kakashi lui lancèrent un regard blasé, la faisant se sentir comme une idiote. Serait-il possible que Kakashi ait raison et que les deux jeunes hommes soient plus que des amis ? Ils étaient proches, certes, mais elle voyait leur relation comme une relation fraternelle. Imaginer les deux ensemble comme un couple lui donna l'envie de pleurer et de partir en courant en hurlant à l'injustice.

Bien loin de se douter de ce qui se tramer dans leur dos, Naruto et Sasuke se disputaient toujours. Le sujet de la dispute : Le canapé de Naruto.

\- Je te jure qui si tu n'en changes pas, crétin, les nuits jeux vidéos ou cinéma ce sera chez moi !

\- Il est pas si horrible que ça mon canapé, protesta Naruto.

Sasuke le fusilla des yeux avant de répliquer :

\- Il est tellement défoncé que les ressorts en sortent ! J'ai mal au cul moi à cause de ce putain de ressort qui a rien trouvé de mieux que de se planter droit dans ma fesse gauche ! Alors soit tu en changes soit tu viendras chez moi ! Mon canapé à moi au moins il est confortable et n'attaque pas les gens à coup de ressorts !

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Voilà... Ok je sors...

Une petite review quand même ?

Lili


End file.
